Captain Gutt/Synopsis
The story of of the evil pirate Captain Gutt from the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift. History Origin During the Meltdown event, Captain Gutt and his crew conquered seas and formed a crew of pirates. He and his crew plundered as much as they could. Raz, a member of his crew, was the first to use weapons from the bones, starfish, shells and sticks that the crew had gathered. Gutt even commands certain sea creatures like Flynn and several Narwhals in the film, Shira was his pawn and later Squint takes over Shira's role. In Continental Drift, he and his crew encounter Manny, Diego, Sid and Granny on a small, defenseless iceship. Threatening them to surrender their ship or face his fury, he destroys their vessel and captures them. Captain Gutt tries to recruit Manny to his crew because his size is useful and needs more help raiding other animals' food supplies. His Crew from Different Locations *Shira: Taken in as the first mate. *Silas: Lost in France and founded by Gutt. *Raz: In Australia. *Squint: On a desert island. *Flynn: Lost in England oceans and picked up by Gutt. *Gupta: North America. *Dobson: Lost in South America, about to become a pork pie, and saved by Gutt. Biography Early Life Gutt (having undergone a rough relationship with his own parents back home, who never showed him much love or affection) chose instead to live out on the seas on a massive ice floe that he fashioned into a ship with the use of trees, rocks, and vines. Having established his ship, the orangutan found a number of animals that he had rescued and brought them aboard his ship, where, out of for saving their lives, they pledged themselves as his crew, Shira being appointed as Gutt's first mate, with Flynn as his second. Gutt's crew went on aiding him in scouring the world for whatever fruits and vegetables, deemed their "bounty", they could find. Gutt felt that, as the world was changing and "going under", the only means of survival was to loot whatever he and his crew could to live and thrive out at sea. These animals the ape deemed his own family, though, due to his own strained relationship with his family, his temper remained volatile and harsh. At some point in his life, the ape began to use his claws as weapons to gut foes, which earned him the name "Gutt". New Crew At some point, Gutt and his crew captured Scrat, who was lost at sea, half-swallowed by a fish and had found a map of sorts, etched onto an acorn shell, which led to a land rife with acorns: Gutt and his crew forced the saber-tooth squirrel to board their ship as a captive. Later, the pirates forced Scrat to dance on the decks with the fish still attached. Further on, while at sea, a member of Gutt's crew, a blue-footed booby named Silas, brought news of other animals out at sea stranded on an ice floe: a mammoth named Manny, two ground sloths and a saber-tooth tiger. Registering this, Gutt declared that the four mammals' marooning in his waters was a tragic event, which he loved greatly. Taking action, and with the intent to enlist the mammals into his crew, Gutt sets a course for the ice floe, where his crew latched onto the floe by flinging down skulls on vines so that they latched onto the ice floe. Gutt climbed down the vines nonchalantly, so he called down to the animals on the ice floe that the waters they were in were swarming with pirates and that they were fortunate to have been found by Gutt and his crew first. Explaining his motives, Gutt was mocked by a small rat and flung the rodent into the water in annoyance before continuing. Manny called out that they only wished to reach the continent and his family, to which Gutt coldly replied that there was no way back. At that, Flynn chimed in, calling out that there was a means of returning to the continent: Switch-back Cove provided an ocean current that could take them back to the mainland, to Gutt's exasperation, who stomped on the seal's tail flipper to shut him up. Returning his attention to the herd, Gutt stated that out at sea, there was no land and that their "ship" belonged to him. With that, Gutt ordered his crew to attack the herd on the ice floe. Gutt himself managed to knock the largest of them, the mammoth named Manny, unconscious with a large boulder of ice. Gutt had an unconscious Manny tied to a large tree that formed his ship's mast. As Manny was coming to, Gutt appeared and extended his foot as a "hand of friendship". The orangutan then explained his plans out at sea with the help of his crew in the form of a shanty: Gutt, proclaiming himself as the "master of the seas", had rescued all those "lost souls" in his cadre and recruited them as his own piratical crew, sailing through the seas, taking whatever foods they could find as they would treasure. Loss of Ship Manny derided Gutt's name, to which the ape explained that it was not based on his stomach, but rather his jagged sharp claws got him the name "Gutt". Sid piped in, stating that he did not get Gutt's moniker. Gutt slices through Sid's upper ropes, making him dangle upside down. Then he demonstrates the origin of his name by poking his clawed finger on Sid's belly (making Sid laugh from ticklishness), then moves his finger down to the sloth's chin, and Sid's laughter is promptly replaced with a gasp of horror. Sid states he still doesn't understand Gutt's name (though more likely, he is just so terrified that he pretends not to). Regardless of Gutt's offers, Manny turned the ape down, declaring that no one would stop his return to his family. Gutt's calm demeanor quickly disappears and is replaced with a look of pure evil as he tell Manny that his family will "be the death" of him. Gutt then ordered his first mate Shira to prepare the plank for the castaways to be jettisoned off of, forcing them all to walk the plank off the ship and into the ocean, where angry narwhals awaited them. Sid is brought to the plank first. At that moment, Gutt halted the walk, to Sid's temporary relief, so that Granny, the older sloth, would go first, offering his hand in an oily and feigned-polite manner to help the old sloth move. Just as the two sloths were about to walk the plank, Diego instructs Manny to get him to the vines hanging from the mast. Manny turns the mast, moving Diego on the boom. Reaching a taught vine, Diego bites through it, causing the mast to tilt and topple the ship to the side, preventing the sloths from falling into the waters. Manny breaks free of the ropes binding him. Gutt notices this and angrily leaped forward. He pulls out his sawfish skull blade and engages Manny in a duel, in which Manny fought using his tusks. Manny gains the upper hand and knocks over the mast, sending it crashing down on the ship's deck, splitting the iceberg in half and it starts to sink. Gutt holds on with his claws as the ship was split in two, lamenting his lost bounty of food as it fell into the ocean. As the ape held on, he spotted Manny and the others on the other side of the iceberg and snarled angrily. The ape held onto a floe of ice that had once been his ship, along with the others in his crew. Gutt then angrily called out to Flynn, who thought he was drowning, that the seal was a sea creature and couldn't drown, before directing his ire towards Gupta, who suggested running himself as a white flag of peace, smacking the badger. Flynn then called out that Shira was lost, but Gutt dismissed this, instead ordering Flynn to swim them all towards land. New Ship Furious about the loss of his ship, Gutt and the remainder of his crew reached an island and stopped at Switch-Back Cove, where they found enough ice to carve a new ship and hyraxes, which they enslaved to build the new ship and to bring more food aboard, Gutt lashing out at the small mammals with a whip fashioned from bones and vine, calling out for them to finish the ship by sunset or suffer. His cruelty towards the hyraxes even shocked his crew. Stolen Ship The following day, Shira returned to her captain, having been kept as a captive by Manny and the others. Gutt put on a falsely relieved attitude at seeing her alive when she revealed that she washed ashore with Manny and his friends. Gutt then eagerly asked her whether she caused the mammoth pain and suffering for his actions, but Shira responded that Diego impeded her. Enraged at Shira's report, Gutt harshly branded his first mate a failure, calling out that he needed a real action-worthy crew, instead only having "kitty cats and bunny rabbits". Gutt then orders Shira to bring Diego down or die in the attempt. He then relieves Shira of her rank as first mate and gives the position to Squint. Shira (attempting to explain what Manny and the others had planned to Gutt) was interrupted by the sound of a conch horn, and Gutt, leaping forward with a spyglass fashioned from a conch shell, spotted a number of free hyraxes in the distance, rallied up to fight. Gutt, however, laughed derisively upon seeing their tiny size in the distance, but quickly stopped laughing once he heard a second, louder trumpeting, which brought the silhouette of a mammoth: Manny. Gutt, filled with ire for what Manny had done, rallied his crew to action, rushing forward to do battle with them all, but calling Flynn out on his lack of a weapon, as the seal thought a spoon would be a useful weapon. Gutt led his crew into battle, armed to the teeth, and the pirates reached the mammoth, stopping cold in their tracks as the hyraxes fled the scene, flying off on leaves. Squint, who eyed Manny's apparent silhouette, rushed in with his blades to tear the mammoth to pieces--instead of a mammoth falling, a large melon with branches tied to its sides fell down and Gutt crushes the melon in anger. Then he spots the real Manny quickly making off with the ship, thus making Gutt realize in fury he had been duped and he and his crew give chase. Gutt and his crew rapidly chased the herd, but Manny and the gang outran them, reaching the ship first. Gutt whistled for his narwhals, who came quickly, and the ape jumped onto their backs, quick to resume the chase. Manny, however, tilted the ice floe on its side in the water, blocking the narwhals from reaching the herd. Gutt continued his chase, eventually reaching a long ledge where he ran after the ship, only to be tripped up as Shira, in a turncoat move, pushed large ice blocks in Gutt's path, causing him to lose his footing and be launched into the air towards the ship. Gutt nearly had the ship in his grasp, but instead plummeted to the ground, thudding hard on his back on a patch of ice. Gutt scowls furiously as he watches the herd float away on his ship and mock him as they sail into open water. Sweet Revenge Enraged at having lost his ship again, Gutt quickly turns his attention to a crevice in a glacier and he squeezes inside. With a tremendous roar, he dislodges a massive chunk of the glacier with his bare hands, which quickly fell into the ocean and resurfaced. Gutt harshly ordered his crew to board at once and whistled once more for his narwhals, who stuck their tusks into the back of the ship and pushed it on. Shira stepped forward to apologize to Gutt, but Gutt would not hear of it. Grabbing the saber by the throat, Gutt declared that, once he caught the herd, he'd have a saber-tooth's skin hanging on his wall, regardless of whose it was (somewhat proving Diego's point to Shira that Gutt never had his back on her or anyone else). Gutt further declared that Manny had cost him his ship, along with his bounty and, to further it all, the loyalty of his crew. Setting a course for the continent, Gutt vows to destroy Manny and all he holds dear. Herd vs. Pirates Gutt reached the continent before the herd did, destroyed the land bridge and took Manny's family, consisting of his wife Ellie and their daughter Peaches hostage, along with all the other herds of animals that were led away from the continent by Ellie. Gutt held a shark-tooth dagger to Peaches' throat, introducing his new ship, the Sweet Revenge, on which Ellie was tied up and restrained by Gutt's crew. Manny calls out to Gutt that he would willingly turn himself in if Peaches was spared, which Gutt dismissed, but regardless allowed Manny to board the Sweet Revenge. Flynn and Razz throw vines to throw the other ship close, then lay down a plank bridge and Manny gets on board. Standing face to face with the pirate captain, Manny demands Gutt to release his family, but Gutt goes back on his word, stating that Manny took everything from him and the ruthless captain intended to do the same. Manny tried to charge at Gutt, but the crew rapidly lassoed him. Just as everything seemed hopeless, at that moment, Peaches' friend, a molehog named Louis, stood up to the big ape, demanding that he release Peaches. Gutt, amused at Louis' imaginative gumption, accepts the challenge laughingly, and orders Gupta to let the molehog have his blade. Gutt and his crew openly laughed at Louis, who could barely pull the blade out of the ice where it stood, but stopped laughing once Louis managed to pull the blade out and pointed it fearlessly at Gutt. Calling for Louis to fight, Gutt stood by, watching as Louis flung the blade into the air. It lands point-down in the ice, with Louis nowhere to be seen. Confused, Gutt looks around for the molehog, when Louis pops out of the ground beside him and slams a heavy chunk of ice on the pirate’s foot, the pain making him release Peaches. Gutt orders his crew to attack as Manny and Peaches escape their bonds, and the battle is on. During the fight, Gutt chases Diego into the masts and gains the upper hand as he, Raz and Dobson corner Manny and the rest of the herd on the deck's edge. Gutt prepares to attack when Precious, Granny's pet whale, arises from the waters, and Sid positioning himself on her blowhole, directs the sprays of water to blast away Gutt's crew, one by one, with only Gutt dodging them, indifferent about his crew being decimated. Ellie still remained tied up on the Sweet Revenge and Manny rushes in to save her, but Gutt slashes the ropes tethering the two ships, preventing Manny from reaching his wife. Manny gasps in horror as Gutt scrapes his gleaming claws against the icy surface of the ship as he moves closer to Ellie. Peaches, however, knows just what to do. Thinking quickly, she grabs a vine from the mast with her trunk and nimbly swings in a broad circle around the two ships. Just as Gutt prepares to deliver the killing blow on Ellie, Peaches swings in and gives the wicked ape a powerful and crushing kick, knocking him into an ice wall on the Revenge, saving her mother just in time. Manny stares in amazement, finally accepting that his daughter is all grown up. Final Showdown Manny knocks the mast over to use as a bridge to his family as Peaches unties Ellie. But the mammoths are still not safe, as the continent's cliffs are looming ominously above them. Manny rushes to the other ship to escape with his family. But Gutt, losing what's left of his sanity, blocks his path by holding the mammoth by his tusks. Just then, massive chunks of the continent's cliffs fell into the sea, launching a landmass upward that splits the Sweet Revenge in half, lifting Manny and Gutt hundreds of feet high. As the ice hunk they fight on slides toward the sea, Gutt lunges at Manny with his bone sword. Manny defends himself with his tusks and a spear held in his trunk. Gutt knocks the spear out of Manny's trunk and swings his sword at the mammoth, barely missing his eye. Manny tries to stomp on Gutt, but the pirate grabs his foot and pushes him off. Manny charges, but Gutt leaps up and swings from vines overhead. Jumping down, he kicks Manny to the edge of the ice mass. Manny eyes the nearing sea, then turns back to Gutt as the fiendish pirate grabs a heavy log to finish him off. But Manny jumps onto the very back of the ice, acting like a seesaw, catapulting Gutt upwards. Manny catches the log and smacks Gutt with it, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. Death Inside a cave, Gutt resurfaces and weakly flings his body over a small ice floe, watching as a number of fins swam past him. At that moment, something shining caught Gutt's eye: in front of him was a massive seashell where a female ape with flowing blonde hair lay amidst a bounty of fruits inside. The female ape called out to Gutt that they could rule the seas together and Gutt, smitten happily, swam closer to the female ape, reaching the seashell. When Gutt got close to the shell, he realized too late that the female ape was, in fact, a siren casting an image and seized his face, pulling him into the shell as it snapped shut, trapping the captain inside as more sirens swam towards them. All that could be heard of Gutt were shouts of pain as the siren devours him alive. Category:Synopsis